Nothing Like Betrayal
by DHeiress88
Summary: As the Noah break his break his body, pride and his very soul, pain starts rushing up Allen's body. The pain of pleasure, of shame, of disgust…but none of them hurt more than the pain of betrayal. One-Shot, Non-con Poker pair and spoilers from recent chapters.


-**Nothing Like Betrayal-**

-By: DHeiress88-

Summary: As the Noah break his break his body, pride and his very soul, pain starts rushing up Allen's body. The pain of pleasure, of shame, of disgust…but none of them hurt more than the pain of betrayal. One-Shot, Non-con Poker pair and spoilers from recent chapters.

Warning: Graphic sexual situations. Spoilers from chapter 211 and 212!

Disclaimer : Not mine obviously.

**EDIT: **I just put in the line breaks and correct some minor mistakes :)

* * *

The young man held the card just slightly below eye level, his thumb idly tracing the elegant black 'A' imprinted on it.

He remembered the time when he first saw the card in what seem like years ago, there in that dark bamboo grove somewhere in China. He was shocked then, his feelings almost bordering to rage. He didn't want to admit back then that the sight of blood and the single card that was so familiar almost singed his heart out. He didn't want to acknowledge that even to himself because that would lead to the confession that he cared about the people that were supposed to be just ink in paper. That he—

"Do you regret your decision?"

He was startled when Road's voice suddenly cut his thoughts. But after three months or so with the Noahs, he learned that being something other than stoic with them was like blindly declaring that your food inside a lions' den. He managed to control his reactions, slowly resuming his casual caress on the card's surface.

"No."

His reply was answered by a giggle from the Noah of Dreams followed by a mocking, "Oh really?" from the other.

The giggle reminded him of another time…of coffins and zombies… of the younger version of himself asking him the question he has no answer to at the time.

"_What about our dream…? Our dream of becoming a Bookman?"_

Without looking up at the First Disciple, the ex-exorcist answered in monotone.

"Everything I did and will do is just for the sake of recording history... Just for the sake of being a Bookman."

* * *

Allen woke up with a stabbing ache behind his head, making his trip back to reality sudden but very much welcomed.

Sleep wasn't pleasant for him these days because his dreams were memories of somebody else's past and as he lay in rest he could feel the Fourteenth's emotions tainting his own. His eyes remained closed as his body wrestled against his will to move and start another day.

In the past three months, the Fourteenth, or rather what was _left _of him inside Allen, kept dragging him back to oblivion whenever he wakes up. Allen knew that it was a sign of the Fourteenth's 'reawakening' and that is why he never gives in to the temptation of rest even if he needs it.

Even if he collapses because of it.

After an inner battle with his own muscles, the boy managed to lift his hand and pat Timcanpy that was sleeping beside him.

Only to hit empty space.

Allen frowned; of course, this wouldn't be the first time Tim end up in the floor or another place while sleeping but…

Was his bed this soft before?

_Pat._

_Pat._

No, it wasn't this soft.

…

And then, everything clicked in place.

The images that he thought to be a dream— a dream that was his _own_, not about overlapping schemes and plots, or about conflicting emotions and actions that were not his— flitted back. Now, the boy knew that it wasn't a mere reverie but a _real_ memory.

Seeing Kanda's familiar scowl and Johnny's silly smile again…

Kanda almost castrating him when he ran away…

A little girl that was almost eaten up…

Link…?

Bright hazy colours…the sound of metal clashing against another, the sounds of battles…

And then sinking into the inky darkness, feeling his body fall into two endless pits at the same time…

Allen sat up, his eyes snapping open as his mind became alert, and surveyed the room he was in. His body tensed up as his brain registered the detail of the area, which was obviously not the cheap apartment room he rented some weeks ago.

Instead of the peeling wallpaper, lush cream-colored paint now adorned the walls. The props he used in his performances were nowhere to be seen. A real bed covered with soft silky red sheets replaced the bug-infested, thin cot he was provided with.

His senses gave his mind a little nudge, softly whispering who his captors were.

_Of course…Who else would it be?_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to control the ire and infuriation bubbling inside him. So, he was caught by the enemy— one of the enemies— and was put into a room that was not _that_ luxurious but definitely not cheap. What does one do when in this kind of situation?

_Think, Allen, think. Calmness is the key._

"Seems like your head was hit harder than we thought… You slept the whole day off, you know?"

Allen opened his eyes and turned his eyes to where the voice came from. And like Allen expected, there _he _was in his pale glory, his complexion just like the first time Allen met him, looking like a gentleman from head to toe.

"Tyki Mikk."

* * *

Lenalee dashed through the busy streets as the Finders' report replayed itself in her mind. She let her Dark Boots carry her to her destination, her mind frantically scrambling to form a plan that could help her friends.

"_We've discovered Kanda-sama, the retired Johnny-san and an unidentified person in a motel near here, Exorcist-sama."_

The girl increased her speed, almost flying over innocent pedestrians. Determination seized all of her muscles, enabling her to use her Innocence beneficially without showing what it really was to the perambulators around her.

"_There was also a trace of Allen Walker."_

Her world had once collapsed, its continents slowly but surely drifting apart from one another. Her fists tightened, as she told herself _no more. _No, she would not let her precious world break any further. She had stopped crying over it because Lenalee finally learned that it would not help, that what she should do is to take things into her hands and do _it_ in a way that would bear her desired results.

She would fix this, no matter what happens to her.

"_But…"_

She skidded into a halt in front of a small but decent motel, just standing there for minute to regain her bearings. Lenalee inspected the building, making sure that it was the right one before walking in.

* * *

Tyki could not almost recognize the boy—no, the _young man, _in front of him.

Yes, the Fourteenth's appearance was the same as it was before. The Noah could still perceive the same face, the same hair, the same Innocence and— to this Tyki inwardly snickered— the same height.

However, even if these outside features are as it were before, Tyki observed the great changes in the young man's demeanour. For an instance, the Portuguese could discern the aloofness in the ex-exorcist's manner. Whereas in the past, the white-haired teen would yell and claim justice and such, silence now reigned between the two of them.

Tyki met the hard, cold gaze of the teen directly, and in those silver orbs, he noted another change. The orbs that were once full of passions held nothing but a calculative look on them now.

_Another influence of the Fourteenth, huh?_

The Noah of Pleasure wondered why this fact upsets him a little when he should be relieved since it would make his job easier.

In his musings, the older man missed the way the younger's eyes quickly scan the room before falling unto him and then darting towards the door behind. But he did saw the white blur coming onto him. And if not for his quick reflexes, Tyki would have not managed to catch the teen in his mid-dash towards the door.

Caught as he was, Allen Walker was determined to escape.

Tyki neatly dodged the uppercut sent his way, only to be tripped by the younger one's legs. Tyki involuntarily released his captive and braced his self for the fall, landing knee first on his own carpet. But the boy's victory was short-lived as Tyki grabbed the runaway's left ankle and _dragged._

As quick as it started the scuffle reached a standstill with both participants ending up on the floor, the older atop the younger.

Tyki half-straddled the boy before binding his prisoner's wrists together with a nearby sheet and leaning down to whisper in the young man's ear.

"Did you know that intense emotions, whether it is fury, lust or jealousy, hasten a Noah's transformation?"

The boy beneath him did not answer and just kept on struggling against Tyki's hold. The sheer audacity of the boy to fight against a Noah without activating his Innocence made Tyki sneer. The Portuguese inclined his body down the boy's and said.

"You could activate your Innocence, you know? It would make things easier for you."

The body underneath Tyki's stilled and its owner glared at the Noah, knowing that the Portuguese was mocking him. Tyki chuckled again, his golden orbs not leaving the defiant silver ones.

"Afraid, aren't you? You're afraid of losing it...of becoming the Fourteenth, aren't you?"

The frustration and wrath evident in the teen's eyes made the younger man appear more like the Noahs he tried so vainly to escape. Tyki smirked, letting the teen see the action this time. No matter how hard the younger one denies it, no matter how long he prolongs the transformation, he could not break away from the Gene's hold. The signs have emerged, soon the stigmata will appear and whether the young man wants it or not, he _will _change.

He leaned closer to the boy and revelled in the shiver that wracked the body below him.

"The Earl wants you to come back soon, _Fourteenth_."

Tyki narrowed his eyes when silver orbs bled into gold but in an instant, it was gone as if the alteration never happened.

"I will not surrender!"

A buck punctuated this statement, which was futile in Tyki's eyes since it only served to paste both their bodies together. The young man hissed when their lower bodies met quite firmly.

Not that Tyki minded the contact, of course.

The older man smirked before letting his body drop down. It touched the boy's body strongly but not enough to squash the lithe body below him. He let their every inch of their bodies touch, letting his heat convey what he could never say. Then, Tyki proceeded to put his mouth dangerously close to the boy's lips before breathing out.

"I was ordered to break you down."

Then, Tyki closed the distance between their panting lips, swooping down like a predatory bird, tasting _and _feeling Allen Walker for the first time.

* * *

Lenalee knocked on the aged wooden door, startling a bit when a loud crash resounded from the inside of the room.

Hushed voices reached the girl's ears before the distinct voice of Johnny called out. "Wh-who is it?"

"It's me."

Lenalee couldn't help but smile when she heard footsteps scrambling towards the door and the sound of locks being clumsily opened.

"Lenalee!"

The girl's presence was welcomed with a big tackle and laughter but after a few moments, they separated. Johnny's glee earlier melted down and Lenalee had inkling as to why her friend's exhilaration was short-lived.

"Come inside, Lenalee."

She followed the brunette and her eyes automatically fell on the man half-sitting, half-lying on the couch.

"Kanda!" she exclaimed in surprise. The said man's torso was naked, thereby, showing Lenalee the bandages that ran around Kanda'a body. The Chinese pursed her lips and seek the eyes of the older teen, silently asking for an explanation.

Kanda shook his head for an unknown reason and then, tilted it towards the bed. Lenalee's eyes followed the movement before gasping once she saw who it was in the bed behind Kanda.

"Inspector Link…!"

_But…but the Inspector was supposed to be dead!_

_Why…?_

Lenalee steadied her trembling hands before stuttering out, "Wh-what happened?"

The Japanese frowned and Johnny bit his lips before whispering the events of the last days.

"We found Allen three days ago but we weren't the only ones had managed to. There were Akumas that attacked the plaza we were in. Allen and Kanda were able to drive them away but… but Allen lost his consciousness because of the Fourteenth and slept the night off."

The girl's eyesight caught Kanda frowning deeper and furrowing his brows at the other boy's next statement, hinting to Lenalee that the older one knew something more. "Allen woke up the next afternoon and tried to leave this apartment but then there were Akumas again... This time accompanied with two Noahs— Tyki Mikk and the one with the turban. We were overpowered, Lenalee…there were just too many but then the Inspector suddenly show up and helped us."

Johhny gulped back a sob as he tried to stop his tears before continuing his tale. "I thought we could escape…I thought we could buy enough time…but…but th-then—"

"But then? Then _what, _Johnny?"

The brunette didn't manage to finish his story, the sobs and tears finally overflowing his speech. Kanda stood up and walked towards her with a slight limp on his left leg. He unceremoniously dumped something in her hands before looking at Lenalee's eyes with an expression of _'That is the answer'._

The girl's eyes left Kanda's orbs and hesitantly moved to the thing in her hands.

…

_It _was too familiar; Lenalee wondered how she could miss it being in the same room as her. She glanced up again at Kanda and in those dark orbs Lenalee could see her own contrasting feelings. Fury, determination and…grief.

Lenalee's eyes gravitated again in the object in her hands.

And she just knew.

She _just _knew what happened without any explanation. But even so, she couldn't accept it. She just…couldn't.

"No…!"

* * *

Shock coursed through every fiber of Allen's being as a tobacco-hinted tongue invaded his own mouth, dancing forcefully against his own muscle. Thick, rich perfume choked Allen; the smell that was Tyki Mikk enveloping him, encasing him in an invisible fog of lust.

_Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!_

His brain cursed as a knee dug its way between Allen's knees, telling the boy what the Noah exactly meant by his words 'break you down'.

He tugged at the makeshift chains that had somehow bound his wrists, and inevitably him, to one of the feet of the bed. He was able to loosen the ties a little until a warm palm found his nipple, making Allen gasp at the sudden contact.

_My clothes…?_

Allen stopped his ministrations and looked up at the Noah who had just disentangled his mouth from Allen's. Fingers deftly tweaked an aroused nipple, driving Allen to release a tiny moan. The younger glared at the dark-haired man as he realized how the Noah managed to touch him without taking his clothes off.

_That damned power again._

The white-haired teen resumed his attempts at freeing himself, this time with a lot more strength than necessary. Allen growled when the Noah made a chuckling noise before tightening Allen's binds again.

"No cheating, this time. You need to activate your Innocence if you want to escape."

Allen screwed his eyes shut and turned his head away from the mouth that was breathing down his left ear. A hot tongue licked the sensitive shell of Allen's ear, wringing out another strangled moan from the boy. The sultry voice of the Noah murmured something in his ear, half-seducing, half-jeering the boy.

"If you _can _control your own Noah, that is."

Suddenly, a memory rose from the depths of his mind, an image that Allen couldn't really believe.

_Kanda, slashing and hacking through the crowd of Akumas inside a tight small room…_

_Johnny…holding his hand and dragging him away…_

_Link…The relief of seeing Link alive… Standing in front of them, protecting Allen and Johnny from the Akumas…_

_And then—_

"I was wondering when you will remember what happened yesterday…do you remember now?"

Allen opened his eyes and glared at the Noah, not wanting to answer him. The older man frowned before shrugging away. "Not everything, I see."

The Noah's statement plucked a string of doubt in Allen.

_What has he forgotten?_

_It felt like something important...something..._

_Painful...?_

"My, my, you like to stray off, don't you, young man? That simply wouldn't do."

This declaration, which was said with a light chuckle and a hint of admonishment, was stressed by a hard bite in the neck followed by a long lick.

Allen bit back another moan as the Noah's sinning tongue travelled downwards from his neck to the deep crevice between his collarbones. He felt the older man smirk against his skin and Allen couldn't help but resent his own body for reacting positively from the Noah's touches.

The Noah clutched the front of Allen's shirt, smirking down the boy as he did so. Allen turned his head away, unable to bear the heavy golden gaze set upon him. The boy knew what was coming next but with his hands bound and his legs trembling as the Noah's knee rub lazy circles against his groin, Allen could only let it continue.

A noisy rip echoed throughout the room and Allen's body arched as the older man tear the flimsy shirt from the boy's body. The Pleasure moved away from Allen, letting the cold draft in the room caress the boy's bared chest, watching the pink nipples perk up and harden.

"Won't you activate your Innocence, young man? Won't you call for help?"

Allen was tempted to do what the pleasure wanted. He was resisting the urge to call forth his Innocence and pry the Noah away from his being. He wanted to escape. But he _couldn't._

The memory of the last time he invoked his Innocence was repeating in his head, reminding him of his foolishness and impending doom of his 'awakening'.

_A face, same as the one hovering above him, that was covered with tears of anguish…_

"_Do you hate me?"_

_Hate me? Hate me…? Hate? Me? Hate? Hate? Hate…?_

_Hate…me…?_

_Pain._

Allen closed his eyes tightly, stopping the tears that threatened to fall down. He can't activate his Innocence, no, he can't risk becoming the Fourteenth again. He can't. He can't. He can't.

_He can't._

_He was afraid._

Allen felt the Noah bend over him again, this time the older man was naked too, the heat from his chest almost burning Allen. The boy felt hot breath upon his neck again before the Noah whispered closely, their nipples rubbing together.

"Whatever. I'll have fun either way."

"Ahh! Nnnghh!"

The boy couldn't stop the loud whimper that escaped his lips when the mouth that was breathing upon his ear suddenly encased one of his nipples. The boy arched against the man's frame, unused at this kind of treatment.

A finger tweaked and teased the other node on his chest, forcing Allen into a series of moans and gasps.

Allen could feel heat travelling throughout his whole body; his face, his chest down, down, down to the organ that the Noah's knee was massaging. He hated having the older man on him, he hated the tongue that was lapping at his torso, hated the hands that were caressing and pinching his skin. He hated the whole thing.

_But his body loved it._

Allen's whole body become taut as a bow when a hot hand palmed his stirred member. The Noah's large appendage stroked the boy's growing manhood, up, down, up, down, the sinful hand went. The teen tugged at his hands, partially as a half-hearted shot at escape, partly for dealing with the traitorous pleasure that was singing through his veins.

_He was torn, hanging between the edge of fight and flight._

_Flight meaning to fly off the edge of desire._

Fly off the edge he did, coating the Noah and his stomach with his thick, pearly seed.

Allen watched as the Noah looked at the dense liquid on his hand before smirking at him. "Haven't got time to jerk yourself off, young man? Being celibate is unhealthy for your age, y'know?"

Then the older man proceeded to lick the white substance off his fingers. The boy groaned as he felt his cock harden once again at the action, hating the Noah for making him feel like this.

_But his body doesn't lie. It aches for the touch of the older man, craving for the sexual gratification the Noah promises._

_His body wanted _more.

Allen silently wondered when his pants were removed, but he didn't have time to pinpoint the answer because abruptly, swiftly without preparation, something thick and long and _hot _was shoved inside him. The boy felt tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as his sphincter muscles were strained to accommodate the older man's member without any warning.

Allen's mind screamed at his body to eject the foreign object invading his lower half but his body didn't listen, instead it invited the member deeper inside. The Noah chuckled, his breath tickling Allen's neck, "How cute, it's sucking me in…so deep."

The boy gulped and screwed his eyes shut. The assault hurts, _oh God, it hurts so much_, but Allen couldn't fight back, the fear of becoming the Fourteenth mixed with the unbidden gratification froze him under the older man.

_He was taken just like that; filled with fear, unable to struggle against his captor, bound to the feet of a bed._

_Yet his body shamelessly begged for more._

Allen screamed, whether in pleasure or in pain he wasn't sure, when the Noah started thrusting against that one spot that made his body convulse over and over again.

_Heat against heat…_

_The squelching noises of flesh upon flesh…_

_Oh…that feeling of rough skin against his member…_

_He wanted it to end._

_He wanted it to go on forever._

_He wanted it to…_

_He wanted…_

_Want…_

He didn't know that pleasure could be this painful and that pain could be this pleasurable…

It was on the tenth thrust when Allen's sight brightened again with invisible stars and comets, his manhood shooting off his seed for the second time. But the Noah above him didn't notice, still pushing against Allen. The teen felt the thrusts become more forceful, almost hurting him, and it made his hips more vigorous on meeting the pushes, dancing a wanton waltz with the Noah.

It was almost like a battle with the older man pushing down and Allen thrusting up against his bonds. The filthy sounds of sex filled the boy's ears, sickening and turning him on at the same time. Allen lost the battle when he came for the third time as the Noah released himself for the first time.

He felt the scorching substance filled his inside and he screamed.

His hands were released from their bounds and he was slowly carried to the bed. Allen kicked and punched the Noah, but it ended up as useless jerks of his limbs with the Noah laughing off the movements. The boy was dumped face-down on the silky bed, his nose buried amongst fiery-red sheets.

_Red…_

_Where did he last saw this kind of red…?_

The older man's member was pressed against Allen's backside, brushing occasionally at his entrance. The Noah whisper erotic fantasies in his ear, enticing sweet shivers from his body.

_He felt both of their members become aroused once again._

_He wanted the elder's organ inside him._

_He wanted the elder's organ away from him…_

_He wanted so much…_

He knew that the Pleasure was _fucking _him, twisting an order from the Earl. They were not making love. They were…

Hands stroked his sides as a tongue trailed down his back. Legs were entangled with his, fingers playing with his sensitive nipples.

_Link standing in front of them…Link protecting them…_

…_A shadow beside the Noahs…metal against metal…Johnny screaming…_

His mind was wavering between the sensations caused by the Noah's caresses and the memories cascading down from his subconscious.

_Link standing in front of them…Link protecting them…Link knocked down by a fuzzy figure…_

_Metal against metal…Johnny screaming…Kanda covered in blood…_

_And then…!_

Allen's eyes flew open when he finally remembered the last image. The image he didn't want to remember…

_Link knocked down by a fuzzy figure…_

_Johnny screaming…_

_Kanda covered in blood…_

_And then…_

_And then, a bright blur of—_

"AHHH!"

The Noah thrust inside Allen again, hitting the boy's prostate right away. The Noah shoved his member vehemently inside Allen, the bed creaking and groaning under their pressure. Allen screamed against the red sheets, his body responding happily at the older man's strokes.

His body was taking control of Allen as his mind went numb with the pain. His body had broken down along his pride, reducing him into a mass of quivering muscles, begging for more. His will to fight was gone; in its stead was his disgraceful lust for sex.

His soul was slowly collapsing at the pain of pleasure, the pain of shame, the pain of disgust…and the pain of betrayal.

Allen bucked and arched. His toes curled as his hands gripped the bed covers tightly, almost tearing them. His body moved on its own, his hips meeting the Noah's thrust with equal force and vigour. The room was filled with the dirty sounds of sex, of flesh slapping flesh, of skin rubbing against sweat-slicked skin. He screamed and mewled, he groaned and moaned, they both gasped in pleasure, their noises occupying the chamber.

They _fucked _like animals.

"Nnngggg…ahhh…ahhhhh…AAAAHHHHHH!"

They both fell down the ledge of pleasure at the same time, Allen yelling in body satisfaction as the older groaned his seed out.

They slumped down the bed, the Noah unable to pull out in his exhaustion.

Hidden by the sheets and pillows, Allen let the tears fall down.

_A bright blur of fiery red-orange._

* * *

The act was done and he knew he did what a Bookman should do.

_But why can't he shake this irritating feeling away?_

He summoned the memory of his predecessor's death, killed right in front of him, with the words 'Do your duty' in his lips. But the sense of responsibility that met him didn't soothe the grating emotions fizzing inside him.

The young man shook his head, berating his self for feeling these foolish sentiments. Everything he does is for the sake of recording history. Everyone he met will be just ink on paper, just figments of a history.

Nothing more.

_Nothing more…_

He closed his eye before clenching his fist; the card that he was holding crumpling with the action. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand.

In the end, it was just a piece of paper with ink.

_Nothing more…_

Nothing more.

With a trembling hand, he threw the card—the card that he held onto for so long—away into the darkness of the Ark. There was a pause and he was tempted to find the card he discarded and put it in his pocket again. But he restrained his self, knowing he will need it gone if he wanted to do his job.

_It was his last connection to the people he once cared for._

Bookman—the one once called Lavi—walked on forward, never looking back.

_A Bookman should not be overcome by emotions._

* * *

"_He came with the Noahs and just attacked the beansprout."_

Lenalee held the orange scarf and cried, Kanda's words lost to her ears.

_Why…?_

_Even Lavi…_

_Why?_

* * *

The bunny hopped out when I was reading chapter 212, I don't know why, it just did.

Anyway, please tell me what you think; I really appreciate your input! Please give me constructive criticism to help me with my writing!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
